Love can come from some strange things
by Wolf'sRainFanGurl
Summary: Pyro is taken to the Xmansion, and is taken away, and may fall in love with the enemy...


Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own X-Men, Marvel does. I **_DO OWN_** any OC Charries, such as Alexis, and future OCs.

Chapter One: Kidnapped

Warning: I may warn you in future chapters, so it may sound redundant, but there is going to be Torture, Sexual Behavior in future chapters, Yaoi, and some foul language, so if you have a problem with it, don't read this. Find something else to read. This is why it is rated M. Oh and I have also tweaked Pyro's powers just a little bit.

Early in the morning, in Westchester New York, Pyro wakes up in the mansion, with a rather large gash on his forehead, cuts all up and down his arms, and a broken leg. He was hit by a car, driven by humans who hate mutants. He is unconscious, and has actually fallen into a coma. He is seriously injured and he may not wake up. He is fighting his inner demons while trying to overcome the coma and wake up, but that may not be a good idea right now. Bobby and Rogue are standing outside the room Pyro is in, and they both have a solemn look on their faces. Even though he did betray them to go to Magneto, they are still worried about him. Otherwise Bobby would have killed him on the spot. His brain slowly starts to function again, his eyes become active and they open.

"_Where am I?_" He muttered groggily as he slowly wakes up and opens his eyes. While his eyes are adjusting to the light and getting rid of the blurriness, Rogue and Bobby walk in. Rogue whispers just quietly enough to Bobby in his ear, "_What should we do?_" Bobby whispers back, "_We should tell Hank._" Rogue intercom's Hank to come down to the med lab. He sees Pyro and says, "_I see our young firebug is awake._" Pyro lets out a growl, and he tries to get up, but finds he can't. Hank mentions, "_Oh, I forgot to mention that you won't be able to escape. We restrained you for safety purposes, and we disabled your powers for a while._" Pyro glares at Hank and finally relaxes and lays back.

A couple hours later, Pyro emerges from the med lab, though not in his normal attire. They took away his lighters and igniters, the normal clothes he wears, and made him wear X-Men sweats, like the ones Logan wears in the first movie. When he gets to the kitchen, he is getting dirty looks from the other students, like he is cursed or something. Logan appears out of nowhere, basically jumping from the top of the fridge and lands in front of Pyro. He ends up on his back in front of Logan, and he says, "_Dammit! You don't need to be scaring everyone in the house! What are you playing a fucking game of Hide and Seek! Damn!_" He forces himself to his feet, and Logan says, "_Naw. Just messing with your mind._" Logan walks off to get a beer from his stash hidden in the woods. As Logan walks away, Pyro turns and walks in the opposite direction, towards the living room. All of a sudden, he feels the house shake, and he looks out the window and sees the X-Jet flying out from under the basketball court. He mumbles to himself, "_I hope they don't expect me to stay here, because they are holding their expectations **way** too high._" He soon makes his way to the front door, but the house ends up in lockdown. In other words, there is no way to escape without Storm's approval. He lets out a growl and storms off into the room he was given for the time being.

When he heads towards the dorm rooms, he finds that the halls are empty. "_Maybe the students are in their dorms…_" He goes to his dorm room and lays down on the bed, trying to figure out why the mansion is so silent, and why the students are missing.

An hour later, Pyro is still wandering hopelessly around the mansion, not finding anyone. Out of the shadows, a figure appears and watches Pyro while hiding in the shadows. Pyro won't be able to tell that someone is behind him because he doesn't have enhanced senses like Wolverine. The mysterious person suddenly pulls out a strange looking gun, and point it at Pyro and says, "_Good night._" He pulls the trigger and a blue light appears from the muzzle of the gun, and knocks out Pyro. The figure walks out of the shadows, and it is none other than Alexis.

As Pyro wakes up, he notices that he is hanging upside down by his feet, his arms are tied behind his back, and he can't see. He sighs and tries to think up a plan to escape, but that is short lived when he hears a door open. He mumbles, "_Shit."_ Alexis smirks and kneels down in front of Pyro, and says, "_Finally you wake up. You are so god damn lazy, we were half tempted to just throw you in the river._" Pyro lets out an angry growl, and says, "_Shut the hell up. What do you want with me here?_" As she stands up, Alexis smirks, and backs away, motioning for a few men to come over. Now mind you, Pyro is just hanging there in a pair of shorts and boots, and the men are equipped with whips and other weapons. Before hand, one of the men ties a gag around Pyro's mouth so he can't yell out for help, and then they get to work. The first man cracks the whip right at the square of his back, and you hear a muffled yell from Pyro. Alexis is standing off to the side, smiling. She loves seeing people in this much pain, and doesn't feel any remorse. After a while, Pyro's legs, arms, chest, and back are riddled with bleeding lash marks from the whips. There are burns on him, and bruises all over as well. Pyro is breathing erratically, bleeding from the lash marks, the burns are blistering, and the bruises are huge. Pyro soon ends up passing out from the ordeal. Alexis ends up walking over to Pyro, motioning to the guards, and the guards take Pyro to the med bay.

When he wakes up, he finds up he is restrained to the bed, hooked up to a ventilator because he had stopped breathing, they hadn't wrapped any of his injuries, and he is laying on a cold table. The bleeding has stopped, but the wounds are still open. Alexis walks in, watching Pyro. He is squirming from the pain, and she is enjoying every bit of it. He wants the breathing tube out, and Alexis can clearly see that, so she leave it in, just to piss him off. He lets out a pitiful whimper, soon regretting it as he get a punch in the face. Alexis looks at him with a dark look in her eyes and says, "_No noise. Got it?_" He looks at her and nods weakly, and she smirks. "_Good._" He squirms even more so now that he knows she won't let him go, and his body arches, hoping to break the bonds. Little do they know, the serum that Hank gave Pyro is wearing off, and he can clearly tell. Now he stops squirming, and lays still, and he sees a torch in the room, and smirks. Soon the fire grows, and he glares at Alexis, making the fire go towards her. She brings up a wall of ice and the fire dissipates. He growls and makes fire go to the bonds, breaking them.

After a little while, Pyro is standing on the floor, with the breathing tube out, breathing on his own. He gives Alexis the dirtiest look he can muster, and soon fire just appears around his hands. "_You are going to regret everything that you have done. I will make you go through **ALL** the pain that **I** have gone through._" He has a look of pure rage in his eyes, and no one has seen him this pissed. He would soon start to take slow steps towards Alexis, his feet being enveloped in the fire as well. Alexis, looking shocked, runs for the door, but Pyro would run forward and reach the door first. "_You're not going anywhere…_"

There. That is the first chapter. I know it came out bad, but I have always wanted to put up an X-Men fanfic. So yeah. Comment Please, and if you flame, I shall use them to warm my house up at night. Hehe.


End file.
